fopt_x_torwbyfandomcom-20200216-history
Sengoku
Sengoku (センゴク, Sengoku), also known as "Saint" Sengoku (仏のセンゴク, Hotoke no Sengoku), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series. He was the fleet admiral of the Navy pre-timeskip. He was the successor of Kong and the predecessor of Sakazuki. He was also one of the major figures along with Whitebeard, Shiki, and Garp D. Monkey during the times when Roger D. Gol was still alive, and still continues to be in the present, even after his resignation from the Navy. Sometime during the timeskip, he became an Inspector General. He raised Rocinante Don Quixote like his own son. Due to his actions and his position in the Navy and during the war at Navyford, he is one of the main antagonists of the Navyford Arc. "A fortress... can always be rebuilt. However... this is Navyford, an island situated almost exactly in the center of the entire world. To the people of the world, who live in fear of evildoers coming and going amongst them, the true meaning lies in our position in this place! Our universal justice will never fall!" :—Sengoku. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ed Blaylock (English), Tōru Ōkawa (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Former Navy admiral. He uses the Zoan Curséd Fruit, Human-Human Fruit, Model: Buddha. Famous for his brilliant tactical abilities and belief in absolute justice, as well for his skill in arms. After his defeat in the Paramount War, he retired from the front lines. Appearance Sengoku is a tall, fair-skinned, and muscular man with a long braided beard and a mustache. He is usually seen alongside his pet goat. His cap covers his hair, which is set in a large afro. His afro was revealed after using his Curséd Fruit powers and having his cap knocked off. The Young Past Days As a child Sengoku had his trademark afro and he was seen wearing a karate uniform with a black belt tied on his waist. In his youth he also did not cover his afro and he lacked his beard. Twenty years before the present storyline, when Sengoku was already an admiral, he did not cover his afro and sported only a mustache. During his orders to Saul to bombard Ohara, he wore less-regal looking attire than he does in the present storyline, a simple black tank top, blue jeans, and his glasses, which is unlike a typical admiral's formal suit; the only Navy related attire he wore at the time apparently was his Navy coat, draped over like a cape. However, when he was fighting Shiki in Navyford, he was wearing a black double-breasted suit with a blue tie under his coat. Fourteen years ago, still as an Admiral, he is seen wearing a white suit with a floral button dress shirt underneath and begins to grow his trademark braided goatee albeit much shorter then it is now. Pre-Timeskip He typically wears black-rimmed glasses and a white and gold full Navy admiral uniform that is adorned with medals. The most distinctive features of this uniform are a life-size seagull on top of his cap and his oversized Navy coat which he wears like a cape. His coat has the kanji for justice, in blue, emblazoned on the back. Post-Timeskip During the two year timeskip, Sengoku aged with his hair turning white. His former uniform is now replaced with a more casual wear during his retirement. He is wearing a dark blue shirt with red and green zig-zag patterns, orange tie with white shorts, and a Navy coat. * Hair Color: Black (debut), White (after timeskip) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 77 (debut), 79 (after timeskip) * Birthday: May 9th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Sengoku_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Sengoku, after two year timeskip. Background Personality Sengoku appears to be an exceedingly proud, enlightened and intelligent man who is loyal to the World Government and, up until the cover-up of the Impel Down incident, never questioned orders from them. He also will not accept any reason for letting a criminal go and also has a habit of getting very irritated with failure. His signature motto is "Reigning Justice" (君臨する正義, Kunrinsuru Seigi), in that he prioritizes upholding justice over all things, although he certainly does not shy away from actions that fall under the code of Absolute Justice. From his view, the Seven Warlords of the Sea are just pirates, though he notes how valuable they can be when the time comes. However as the years went by, he appeared to be losing his faith in the government, shown after the Whitebeard War when he was furious at the order from the Five Elder Stars to suppress the second escape incident in Level 6 of Impel Down to save face and keep the faith of the people, thus placing nations in danger. This eventually led Sengoku to resign from the Navy. Before the Whitebeard War, he was concerned over the movements of the Straw Hat Pirates, and had followed their actions ever since they departed from Water 7, though at the time his current concern was about the upcoming war against Whitebeard, to the point that he brushed off the incident of the attack on a Celestial Dragon and left it to the admirals. Upon hearing about Luffy's break-in of Impel Down, Sengoku was so frustrated that he almost took it out on Garp, and had come close to losing his patience with the antics of the Monkey family in general. Sengoku also believed that a person's birth (with the consideration of the parents' reputation) is enough to determine the potential impact they could bring to the world if left unchecked, such as Ace being Roger's son and Luffy being Rex's son. This is shown at Ace's execution, where one of the main reasons for Ace's execution was not because he was a pirate, but because he was the son of Roger D. Gol and Sengoku believed that Ace must be executed by any means necessary, even if that meant an all out war with Whitebeard. His epithet Saint Sengoku may seem contradictory at best since throughout the course of the series, while he has shown himself to be an extremely calm, composed, collected man, he has also shown himself to be quite capable of violence. Doflamingo remarked on this irony when the Warlord convened at Marie Jois to choose a successor for Crocodile. However, with the revelation of his Curséd Fruit, it would seem his epithet's origins come from his fruit's ability, exactly like the three current admirals (although his is not an alias). He also appears to have some common sense, as shown when he ordered the Whitebeard War to be put to a stop and ordered for people to tend to the wounded. His ideas in justice is not as uncompromising as Akainu's; it seems to be more of a mix of both absolute and moral justice, as he did hold a large speech about morality. He also called the war to an end upon Ace and Whitebeard's demises, after Shanks made his appearance. Another hint of moral justice is also shown when he got infuriated when the World Government decided to suppress the mass escape of the Level 6 Impel Down prisoners released by Blackbeard, although he once said not to question the World Government's orders. In addition, in his conversation with Kong, he stated that justice is a matter of personal values and does not endorse one form of justice over the other, mirroring Chaser's talk with Tashigi in Alabasta. This insinuates that Sengoku is more of a pragmatist in applying justice. Caesar Clown also states Sengoku is too soft for rejecting the potential of mass-murder weapons and experimentation on prisoners, in contrast to what Caesar believes Sakazuki would want, further enforcing that Sengoku is more moral than he appears. After becoming an Inspector General, Sengoku seems to have gotten more cheerful and laid-back and take things very casually, like his friend Garp, such as how he merely laughed playfully when Issho voiced his thoughts, in how Law and Luffy should be acknowledged as Dressrosa's heroes, along with the admiral's decision to not arrest the Pirate Alliance immediately. Tsuru notes this drastic change in Sengoku's behavior is the result of how he has less responsibilities as compared to his time in the past. Though he may appear to be stern because of his duties as a Marine, he is actually kind and compassionate. His drastic actions at the Battle of Navyford were motivated by the desire to protect innocent civilians from getting embroiled in conflict out of fear that when the secrets held in One Piece are discovered, it would turn the world on its head and lead to total war. Furthermore, learning about Rocinante's death, a man he considered like his own son, was enough to break his heart and drive him to tears. Like his longtime colleague; Garp, Sengoku's favorite snack is okaki, fried rice crackers. He is often seen munching on them, especially in his retirement. Relationships Friends/Allies * Navy ** Garp D. Monkey ** Tsuru ** Kuzan Family * Rocinante Don Quixote (Adoptive Son; Deceased) Neutral * World Government ** Five Elder Stars * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Jimbei * Kuja Pirates ** Hancock Boa * Whitebeard Pirates ** Newgate Ward * Thunder Wolf Pirates ** Rex D. Monkey * Red Hair Pirates ** Shanks * Heart Pirates ** Law Water D. Trafalgar Rivals Enemies * Golden Lion Pirates ** Shiki * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey * Team Natsu ** Natsu Dragneel * Blackbeard Pirates ** Teech D. Marshall Abilities and Powers As the former commanding officer/Fleet Admiral of the entire Navy force, Sengoku had absolute power over every action the Navy do, including summoning a Buster Call, granting and removing a Warlord's title at any time, provided they meet the criteria for either. The only ones that are above him and command him are the Five Elder Stars and Commander-in-Chief Kong. However, with his resignation came the loss of such authorities. Twenty two years ago, when Shiki was causing havoc in Navyford hearing about the capture of Roger, Sengoku fought alongside Garp, and together, they were powerful enough to subdue him whilst destroying half the city in the process, and also keeping him imprisoned in Impel Down. Even without his Curséd Fruit powers, it is implied that he has enormous strength, enough to effortlessly hold down an enraged Garp with one hand. Being a prominent figure in Roger's era, Sengoku continues to be one of the most feared and prominent figures of the One Piece world. It is implied that he holds a high degree of stealth and hearing in that he could surprise Fujitora and hear him thanking Luffy without Fujitora noticing him. Sengoku is renowned for his tactical and strategic genius by Marines and pirates alike: he is mainly responsible for all the Navy maneuvers deployed throughout the Whitebeard War at Navyford, such as forwarding a plan to all Navy that Trace D. Portgaz was to be executed ahead of the official schedule with the intention that the opposing pirate forces would intercept the message and lose their composure. He then conspired with Admiral Akainu in a plot to derail the alliance between Whitebeard's core divisions and the 41 independent New World pirate crews assisting by directing a 20-strong Pacifista division to target only the non-Whitebeard division pirates, and it was possible that the earlier transmissions regarding Ace's true parentage was not only an act of public justification but also to demoralize those pirates who were undermined by the Roger Pirates. With Akainu's persuasion, Sengoku's plan managed to drive one of those captains to attempt assassinating Whitebeard himself, and while the blow was not fatal, it did further debilitate Whitebeard's already hazardous condition. He operated his strategies while keeping close in mind the various powers of his greatest subordinates, especially the Navy Admirals: raising Navyford's siege walls in conjunction with Akainu's "Meteor Volcano" to rout the allied pirate forces and destroy Whitebeard's flagship, the Moby Dick while protecting the brunt of the Navy garrison from the damage. Alongside Admirals Fujitora and Vice Admiral Tsuru, he managed to defeat Jack, the right hand man of the Emperor Kaido and a pirate with a bounty worth 1,000,000,000 Berries. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Curséd Fruit :Main article: Human-Human Fruit, Model: Buddha The Human-Human Fruit, Model: Buddha (ヒトヒト実 モデル：ブッダ, Hito Hito Mi, Moderu: Budda), is known a Mythical Zoan-class Curséd Fruit, which was eaten by Sengoku, is an immensely and very powerful type of Zoan Curséd Fruit, said to be rarer-than-Logia fruits. His Curséd Fruit allows him to turn into a gigantic Buddha, which is probably the reason for his nickname. Nearby Navy claim that they have never seen him use this power before the war. While enlarging, his Navy jacket, glasses, and pants enlarge with him; his uniform, which also enlarges as well, seems to be tied around his waist, though he was not seen doing it during the transformation. The color of his body (and uniform) seems to change to a golden skin color, similar to a polished gold statue. In this form his body has different proportions, his torso and arms are much larger compared to the rest of his body. This ability gives him a massive power boost to his already impressive strength, enough to cause the execution stand to collapse in one indirectly connecting punch, despite the combined effort of Luffy's Gear 3rd and Mr. 3's Candle Wall to absorb the attack. He can also launch an explosive shock wave with a palm thrust, enough to send a majority of the Blackbeard Pirates flying a fair distance. Techniques * Artillery Order: Sengoku uses a Transponder Snail to call in an artillery strike on his opponent. Appears as one of Sengoku's Special Attacks in Fairy One Piece Tail: Burning Blood. * I'll execute you myself!: A powerful punch that was used by Sengoku when he tried to execute Trace, along with Luffy, and Galdino. It was powerful enough to destroy the scaffold of the execution platform despite being blocked by Galdino's Candle Wall. Its name comes directly from Fairy One Piece: Burning Blood Tail. * Impact Wave : Sengoku launches a golden shock wave that can cause heavy damage on a large group of enemies and strong enough to injure even the Blackbeard Pirates. Its name comes from Fairy One Piece Tail: Burning Blood. * Little Punk! : A punch combo used by Sengoku in Fairy One Piece Tail: Burning Blood. Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so as a former higher ranked officer as well as leader of the Navy, Sengoku can also use the ability. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Encounter with Shiki the Golden Lion Twenty-seven years before the current storyline, the Navy were alerted to a confrontation between Shiki and Roger D. Gol, and the then-Admiral Sengoku, alongside Garp, and several other high-ranking Navy were sent on a mission to contain it. Before they could make it, a storm occurred and half of Shiki's fleet was sunk during the battle. Shiki received a steering wheel lodged in his head, forcing the Golden Lion Pirates to retreat, while the Roger Pirates departed from the scene. Three years later, Roger turned himself over to the Navy, and his execution was announced across the world. A week before King of the Pirates Roger D. Gol's execution, Shiki attacked Navyford demanding that he be allowed to kill Roger, Sengoku and Garp intercepted him and fought him together. After a fierce battle that destroyed half of Navyford, they managed to defeat the Flying Pirate, and imprisoned him in Impel Down. Ohara Incident Twenty-two years before the current storyline, Sengoku received orders from the World Government to carry out a secret mission. This mission was to send a Buster Call to obliterate Ohara. With these orders, Sengoku gave the Golden Transponder Snail for the operation to CP9 director who was to investigate the situation, Spandine. Among the five Vice Admirals Sengoku chose to lead the Buster Call were Sakazuki, Kuzan, and Saul D. Jaguar. After the arrest of Olvia Nico, Sengoku notified Saul of his role in the upcoming mission. The giant protested against this and tried to reason with Sengoku that the Oharans were merely scholars interested only in history. Sengoku however turned a deaf ear and told Saul to just follow orders. Later, Sengoku received news that Saul had liberated Olvia Nico from her imprisonment. Seeing that the Buster Call mission to Ohara was in jeopardy, Sengoku ordered his subordinates to quickly find the two before the operation could be stopped. After the operation was finished, Sengoku was informed by Spandine that one of the scholars of Ohara had escaped from the Buster Call attack. This little girl, Robin Nico, was deemed a threat. With that in mind, Sengoku and other high ranking officials put up a bounty of 79,000,000 berries on her in order to help catch her. Pursuit of the Don Quixote Pirates At some point, Sengoku encountered Rocinante Don Quixote while he was still a child and took him in. After Rosinante enlisted into the Navy and rose to the rank of commander, Sengoku assigned him with a mission to spy on the Don Quixote Pirates, led by Rocinante's elder brother Doflamingo Don Quixote, and to make sure that children do not get involved with the pirate crew. Rocinante rose high in the crew's ranks to the point that he became Doflamingo's right-hand man, acquiring the title, "Corazon". Fourteen years before the current storyline, Rosinante contacted Sengoku and asked for permission to put his mission on hold, which Sengoku granted. He then accepted a request from Vergo to transfer him to the G-5 base, noting that the progress he had made in the one year since he joined the Navy. Six months after Rocinante left the Don Quixote Pirates, Sengoku contacted him again and was surprised that he was informed of the Op-Op Fruit from his brother. Sengoku then informed Rocinante of a trade that was going to occur on Rubeck Island in three weeks and Rocinante informed the admiral of Doflamingo's plans to steal the Curséd Fruit and that the crew would be on Swallow Island three days before the exchange. Sengoku then made plans to ambush the Don Quixote Pirates on Swallow Island and warned Rocinante not to go anywhere near there. After discovering Rocinante's death, Sengoku grieved. Synopsis Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc After Crocodile was defeated by Luffy D. Monkey and stripped of his rank as a Warlord, Sengoku was called in to discuss Crocodile's replacement in Marie Jois, along with the various Navy officers attending there and whoever among the Seven Warlords decided to show up. He showed up late and caught Doflamingo messing around with some of the Navy officials attending the meeting. Seeing the pirate's actions, he told him to stop immediately. With that settled, he apologized for being late, greeted everyone, and started the meeting. While Sengoku discussed some further formalities with Doflamingo, he along with the others were shocked by Mihawk Dracule's sudden appearance in the meeting. This was quite the surprise for everyone as Mihawk was the last person they expected to appear. Sengoku and everyone else were then later then interrupted by the appearance of Raffit, who had somehow snuck into the meeting room. As Sengoku was told of the identity of this newcomer, Raffit suggested a perfect candidate to replace Crocodile, Teech D. Marshall. Having never heard of Teech before, Sengoku told Raffit that an unknown pirate without a reputation would not be much use as a Warlord. Raffit however told Sengoku that he and the rest of his crew already have a plan to make Teech famous. With that, Raffit left Sengoku and the other people attending the meeting and told them to remember his crew's name, the Blackbeard Pirates. Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc After the big military mess that was Enies Lobby, Sengoku learned some startling information about one of the prominent players involved. Garp accidentally informed Sengoku that Luffy was his grandson. This revelation annoyed Sengoku not only because Garp withheld such information, but also because he did not capture Luffy while he was in Water 7. Sengoku ordered Garp back to Water 7 to capture Luffy. Thriller Bark Saga Thriller Bark Arc After the news of Warlord Moria Gecko's defeat at the hands of Luffy and Blackbeard left Thriller Bark with just the defeated and captured Trace, Sengoku was in Marie Jois with Garp and Kuma Bartholomew. He was very angry that Kuma was not able to capture the Straw Hat Pirates (after Blackbeard and his crew left), and voiced concern about their proximity to Navy Headquarters. Garp also annoyed him a great deal. In Marie Jois, Sengoku commented on how Luffy tends to get "into one thing after another" (mostly referring to the defeat of Crocodile, assault on Enies Lobby and defeat of CP9, and the recent victory over another of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Moria Gecko). Summit War Saga Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Strong World When Shiki returned from his 20 year disappearance, he attacked Navyford Headquarters using his powers to levitate and hurl fleets of ships at the island as a warning to the Navy. Sengoku was surprised he was still alive after all this time, with Garp wondering if he had returned to get revenge on the world. Days later, after Shiki's surprising defeat at the hands of "Straw Hat" Luffy, Sengoku lamented how the Navy were useless and they had been saved by pirates. Sabaody Archipelago Arc He was greatly irritated by Luffy's attack on World Noble Saint Charloss and for "taking hostage" his father and sister. Seeing this, He dispatched Admirals Aokiji, Kizaru, and Akainu to go to Sabaody Archipelago himself to handle the problem. Amazon Lily Arc At Navy Headquarters, Sengoku received the report that Vice Admiral Momonga had managed to "convince" Pirate Empress Hancock Boa to follow up the mandatory summons of the government. Sengoku was pleased by this, and acknowledged Hancock is very strong, but was also troubled that Jimbei did not seem to want to cooperate with them and was prepared to lose his status, fighting the Navy, instead of Whitebeard. Afterwards, an official told him of the amount of pirates that Admiral Aokiji, Kizaru and Akainu managed to capture at Sabaody; at least five hundred pirates were to be sent to Impel Down. He was irritated by being bothered for such a reason and asked to be informed only of matters related to Whitebeard. In the same manner, he brushed off the matter of the incident with Saint Charloss, saying it is a matter for the admirals. He then asked where Garp was and was irritated upon learning that he left for Impel Down a while ago. He had no real time to react to this, mainly because he then received news that Whitebeard's main ship, the Moby Dick, was on the move and that all twenty three patrol ships were impossible to contact. He ordered extreme caution even at Impel Down. Impel Down Arc To Sengoku's great displeasure, he received information that Luffy had broken into Impel Down and, putting the dots together, Sengoku correctly deduced that Luffy's invasion within the great prison itself was to rescue Trace D. Portgaz from execution, in the critical time when they are supposed to be preparing for war against Whitebeard for the same reason. He was also annoyed that he was able to go and cause one incident after another; the Enies Lobby raid, punching a World Noble, and now breaking into the Great Prison. Garp, however, found it amusing that his grandson would go to such lengths simply to rescue Trace. Sengoku angrily tells Garp that no one had attempted anything so atrocious in the history of Impel Down, since twenty two years prior to current events, and was annoyed that the one who would do it was Garp's grandson. Sengoku also said to Garp that had he not been the "Hero of the Navy", he would have held Garp personally responsible for his family's actions. Garp simply replied that the life of an old man may not atone for all of them. When Blackbeard stole a Navy ship with his crew and broke into Impel Down, Sengoku looked distraught at the news. Navyford Arc Battles Canon * Sengoku and Garp D. Monkey vs. Shiki (WON) * Sengoku vs. Luffy D. Monkey, Trace D. Portgaz and Mr. 3 (LOST) * Sengoku and Garp D. Monkey vs. Blackbeard Pirates (UN CONCLUSIVE) * Doflamingo's Navy escort vs. Jack (not shown, WON) Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon See also External links * Sengoku One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Navy Category:Fairy One Piece Tail Characters